


Every Time

by YOUGOTDDADDS



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst?, Didn’t cry so probly not, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I don’t know but I’m rolling with it, Other, The hell did I write?, This is some artsy bullshit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUGOTDDADDS/pseuds/YOUGOTDDADDS
Summary: Every time Edward comes back.





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna say this right now, this sucks. This is more of an experiment of sorts, and I wrote this in under 30 minutes. One day I might redo it, but only time will tell.

Every time he came, you welcomed him with open arms. No matter how much he hurt you, you were always there.

He hated himself for that, but it was the only way to get you to leave. Yet every time he said he wouldn’t bother you any longer, somehow he found himself back in your home beaten and with a sore ego.

Every time, you would patch up his wounds and let him vent about how his latest plan had been foiled. You would wrap your arms around him in a soft embrace, your scent enveloping him, wrapping him up in a warm blanket of care.

Every time, you would lay with him at night, exchanging whispers and promises the two of you would never share and never keep. In the morning he would be gone without a trace, only to be back again the next week, always talking about a plan.

Always scheming.

Always would he lock himself away, in a basement of riddles and lies.

Always would you sigh and cry.

The more it happened, the more it broke the two of you, like tiny shards of glass. He was heartbroken, but too addicted to you.

Every time would he be gone again, leaving behind your heart on the floor, stomped and choked out, dying.


End file.
